Clancy (Alien Alliance)
Clancy 'is one of the original villains from Ben 10. He returns in Ben 10: Alien Alliance and has join the troops of Dr. Animo. According to speculations, he lives in the rainforest of Sirius B with several mutant insects. He travels to Earth with the help of Powerhouse. Description He originally was a odd looking man with bluish skin and black hair kept long and messy and as well as a goatee. Also he had overgrown, yellowed fingernails and rotten teeth. In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 Pt. 1, however, he's now an insect, with green exoskeleton, yellow eye stalks, antennas and wings on his back. He's not quite as evil as most of the villains but still a dangerous psychophate. He only cares about his insects and is willingly to kill the human race in order for his insects to live with being crushed. Origin He used to live at 8610 Chester Street, an apartment that was built by his grandfather long ago. When Councilwoman Liang attempts to redevelop the area, he learns that his residential area must be torn down to successfully finish the project. He decides to take action and tries to scare the construction workers away, when he finds out that it was the Councilwoman was doing this, he had the intention to feed her to his insects, but Four Arms was able to come to the rescue. Sending fire ants to attack Four Arms, his plan to save his home fails as the Tetramand crashes into several support beams; allowing the old house to collapse in on itself. Homeless now, Clancy planned to get his revenge against the people that took his home through the idea of destroying the whole city by means of a nuclear meltdown, with him surviving the blast with an armor made of living cockroaches. He was stopped by Heatblast with his powers reversed due to Ben's cold, and was frozen in place to be carted away by the authorities. He managed to thaw out and escape and soon decides to take revenge on the Tennysons for destroying his home and ruining his vengeance on the city. Luckily, Grandpa Max's San Ju Yen Pien medicine o verrides Clancy's control over his insects and Max delivers the final blow to knock him out once and for all.Later on, Clancy became a part of the Negative 10, although his appearance has drastically changed. He appears to be mutated into a bug-like creature similar to a Praying Mantis, it's implied Dr. Animo had a hand in this. On a moment he seems to be imprisoned in Incarcecon in for unknown crime and escaped together with Animo and Aggregor. He reappears for the first time since his escape in New Bellwood, using a giant centipede to destroy the city. He then tries to escape on a giant mosquito but was defeated by the Guardians of Arkom. He re-appears in Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight! as he seems to be around for all this years. His appearance isn't change much, his exoskeleton is more brown than in the past. He uses a giant water beetle to threat Earth again and accuses Ben for an unknown crime. Ben defeated without much effort but their battle was interupted by Ultimate Blight. Blight grabbed Clancy and killed him for the mere reason that Ben hadn't done already. After almost 30 years of fighting Clancy was no more. Powers and abilities Clancy was first seen with the ability to talk to and control any type of insect, though he can do this with any animal. His new insect form has sharp claws, a durable exoskeleton as well as the ability to fly. He can travel undetected in a cloud of bugs, and can spew living bugs from his mouth. He is a dangerous combatant with arthropods proportionate speed, strength and durability. He's resistant against a certain level of radiation. He was also able to create giant mutant insect, more likely with the help of Dr. Animo. He had unnatural control over these creature, summoning them by mere thinking. Weaknesses He shared the same weaknesses as every insect. His main weaknesses are extreme temperature changes both extreme cold as extreme heat. Besides his resistance against radiation, Ultimate Blight's nuclear power were stronger enough to desintegrated him. Clancy's mutants ''See Clancy's Mutant Insects '' Appearance 'Ben 10: Alien Allience: 'Season 1:' *Jailbreak (First Re-appearance) *Better World? (Flashback) 'Season 2:' *The Guardians of Arkom 'Season 3: ' *Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight! (Deceased) Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Insect Aliens Category:Mutants